Payton
by Ogregal
Summary: A story of a female Dwarf, Payton Bluestone,orphaned at a very young age, whom had been living with her friend, and adopted father, Bilbo Baggins. Her quiet life changes after the arrival of her kin, whom she longed wanting to see again, and finding unexpected romance along the way.
1. Payton

**Payton**

 **Author's note: The last story I was working on recently, by the third chapter, I wasn't getting anywhere with it, so I'm replacing it with this one, hopefully in the long run, this one will turn out better.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Ered Luin**

 **Fall, 2779**

 _A young dwarf woman, Payton Blue Stone, and apprentice of Farin Silverbeard, master blacksmith, whom had been working under her mentor since age 19. Now only forty, things had been rather quiet at the forge, up until her father, Omar, runs into the room. "Dearest daughter, I have some news-I'm off to war-the orcs have taken over Moria!" said her father. "Where is mother? I haven't seen her all day!" said Payton. "That is another reason why I came to talk to you. Your mother has been very sick, and I'm afraid she is not going to last." said Omar sadly._

" _No!" gasped Payton. Payton then turned her attention to Farin. "You go and take care of your mother, Pay. Besides that, I'm closing down the forge to join the fight-and I'm not sure if we're going to even make it back!" said Farin. "Don't say that, Master Farin! You and Father, and the rest are going to make it back!" said Payton. Suddenly three more dwarves entered the forge. One was Prince Thorin, and the other two, are his friends, and cousins, Balin and Dwalin._

" _Omar, Farin! Grab your weapons! We're leaving!" said the Dwarf Prince. "Good bye, Father-I pray for your return!" said Payton. "Farewell my dearest daughter!" said Omar, as the two of them embraced. "Farewell Miss Payton-give our goodbyes to your mother, Gizelle for us!" said Prince Thorin. "Yes, Your Highness! Farewell!" said Payton, as she watched the Dwarves leave. "Please close up shop for me, and make sure you lock the door!" Farin called out to Payton. "I will!" Payton called back._

 _After Payton closed up shop, she grabbed her belongings and headed home. By the time she arrived home, she called out for her mother. "I'm home, mother!" Payton called out. But there was no response. Maybe, she's taking a nap! Thought Payton, as she dropped her belongings on the floor. Payton shortly afterwards, walked towards her mother and father's room and entered. Her mother, Gizelle, appeared to be sleeping. "It's me, mother-I'm home-I also picked up some medicine for you!" said Payton._

 _To Payton's shock and horror, there was no response. "Mother, wake up! I got your medicine here!" Payton spoke again. But still there was no response for Gizelle._

 _Payton shortly leaned towards her mother's chest, listening for her heart beat. Payton gasped, when she heard nothing. "No! NO! Mother! You cannot die on me now! Open your eyes, mother! Open! Open, open your eyes!" cried out Payton. But there was no movement coming from Gizelle. "NO!" Payton cried out, as she wept over her mother's lifeless body, and she remained there for a long time. An hour passed, Payton took her mother and buried her in flames, as she stood and held a private funeral ritual for her mother._

 _Payton told herself she is going to track down her father, to tell him the news. She didn't care if her life would be at risk. Her father needed to know. And so Payton resolved she would pack up and march to Moria, to find Omar. After packing her belongings, she grabbed her sword and axe, and she went to her pony, Gillian, and she begin her journey. After traveling several days and months on the road, she reached Moria, and she could see the battle unfold in front of her._

 _Finding my father is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack, thought Payton. Suddenly, she could see her father in the distance slaying orcs right and left._

 _But as Payton was about to dart towards her father, several orc arrows flew towards Omar, striking him in the back as the dwarf fell to the ground. "FATHER!" Payton screamed. In anger and rage, Payton took out her axe as she charged at the orcs who fired their arrows at her father. With a loud scream, she killed each orc, in full rage. After that, Payton stood, as she could see the battle waning down, and many dead bodies, including her father's surrounding her._

 _Payton fell to her knees, as she held her deceased father in her arms and wept. Not only she had lost her mother, but her father as well, and grief took complete control of her. And she sat there for a long time, cradling her father in her arms. "Miss Bluestone? What in Durin's name are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be-!" exclaimed a voice behind her. Payton looked up and she saw Balin, Dwalin and Thorin approaching her. "Ada is gone-my mother she died several days ago! That is the reason why I followed my father-I was going to tell him about mother. And I came to late-I came to late!" cried out Payton._

 _Thorin knelt towards Payton as he held her, allowing her to grieve. "You have my deepest condolences, Miss Bluestone." said Thorin, softly. "Thank you, your Highness!" said Payton._

" _Please, just call me Thorin! We're all friends here!" said Thorin, gently. "Farin? Where's Farin-? He's like a second father to me? Did he survive?" asked Payton, as she stood up and looked around. "Uh, Miss Payton, I'm sorry, but Farin is among the deceased as well." said Balin, gravely. "It seems everyone I know that is close to me is gone!" said Payton sadly. "I understand lass-you're not the only one who has suffered a great loss-Thorin has lost his brother and Grandfather, and our Father had fallen as well." said Balin gently._

" _Well, there is nothing much for me to go back to at home-Going back home is going to be difficult." said Payton with a sigh. "You're not going to leave Ered Luin, are you?" asked Thorin. "After I bury Pa." Payton replied._

 _ **Six months later…**_

 _Six months after Payton returned home, she buried her father and her mentor, Farin, with the help of Thorin, Balin and Dwalin, whom also provided a funeral service for all the lives lost during the Battle of Moria. Once that was done, Payton had decided to leave. On the day of her departure, Thorin approached her. "You really don't have to go, Payton-Your home is here! You belong with your people." said Thorin._

" _Thorin, I wish you can understand…" began Payton. "I do understand, Payton! You're not the only one who has lost family members? Do you see me running off after my brother and Grandfather died?" said Thorin, sharply. "No, I don't.." said Payton quietly. "Payton, its up to you. If you don't wish to stay that's fine, but let me remind you-you're a dwarf, and your place is here with your people!" said Thorin, and he walked away._

 _Payton turned around as she walked back home. Two days later, Payton had sold her home, and most of her parents belongings she had sold as well, on the exception of her father's violin. After that was done, she departed from Ered Luin without a word, or looking back._


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Adopted**

 **The Shire,**

 **Bag End, 2937**

Word had spread quite fast around the Shire about Bilbo adopting a female dwarf and taking her in his home. Many of the Hobbits had frowned upon this, especially the Sackville Baggins. And this caused the Hobbit to worry, and he decided he would not allow Payton to leave the home with out an escort. Sadly, Payton had no friends there, and no matter how she tried to make friends, some just turned their heads and walked away from her. "Don't you worry a thing about them! They'll warm up to you eventually! Now its time to get you ready for the Midsummer's Eve festivities!" said Bilbo.

"I'm not going, Bilbo." said Payton. "And why not?" asked the Hobbit. "Because, I would go and they will shout insults at me-especially the dreadful Sackville Bagginses." said Payton. "Payton, no one is going to mess with you as long as I'm around. If someone is to say 'boo' to you, they will deal with me personally." said Bilbo.

Payton sighed. "Alright, I will go! But I don't have a nice dress to wear!" said Payton. "Ah! I'm already a step ahead of you, dear! I went out and purchased you several nice dresses! Come and take a look! I have them laid out of you on the lounging chair!" said Bilbo, cheerfully. Bilbo lead Payton into the sitting room, and Payton gazed at the beautiful gowns the Hobbit had purchased her. "Bilbo, these are beautiful! I like these! Which one should I wear for the feast?" said Payton. "I go for the dark blue! It brings out your eyes!" said Bilbo.

Payton laughed. "Alright, I'll wear the dark blue one!" said Payton. Several days later, the day came of the Midsummer's Eve Feast. When Bilbo and Payton arrived at the festivities, Payton seemed to enjoy herself as some of the Hobbits finally accepted Payton as Bilbo's adopted daughter. In fact, a few hobbits had asked Payton to dance with them. "I heard female dwarves have beards! Why don't you have one?" asked one hobbit to Payton as they danced. "Bilbo wanted me to shave it off, since he has adopted me now." Payton replied.

"Oh! Well that's understandable!" said the hobbit. Suddenly, as Payton danced with several other hobbits, she took notice the arrival of the Sackville Bagginses. "Crap!" grumbled Payton, as she excused herself from the Hobbits, as she quickly made her way back to Bilbo.

"They're here!" grumbled Payton. "Don't worry! You let me handle them. I've dealt with Lobelia before." Bilbo whispered. "Mister Baggins! You were told not to bring that dreadful woman to the feast! The Sherriff will know about this!" snapped Lobelia, as she marched angrily towards Bilbo and Payton. "You are not going to tell the Sheriff anything, Lobelia. Besides that, we came to an agreement of my adopting Payton. I got the paperwork right here!" said Bilbo, holding up a parchment. "We'll just see about that!" snapped Lobelia, as she snatched the parchment from Bilbo. "Hey! You give that back to him, you good for nothing hussie!" shouted Payton angrily. "Payton! I told you I got this!" Bilbo snapped at the dwarf woman.

"Lobelia, you better return my paperwork!" Bilbo demanded. Suddenly to Bilbo and Payton's shock and dismay, Lobelia ripped up the parchment. "Now it's no longer in effect! You officially are now holding an outsider illegally in your home, and I will inform the Sherriff about this!" hissed Lobelia. "That's not fair! You torn up the parchment!" screamed Payton. But Lobelia ignored Payton, and the Hobbit marched away. "This is not good, not good at all!" said Bilbo, sadly.

 **Four days later…**

Bilbo went out to check the mail, and he received a letter, and he opened it. It was from the Sherriff. And the letter read:

 _Mister Baggins,_

 _I regret to inform you in regards to your adoption of Payton Bluestone, we have to decline. It seems you haven't returned the signed form we have given to you, and we have not seen the form yet. Which means Miss Payton has only a year to live in the Shire. Once that year passes, she has to leave._

When Bilbo read the letter, it had really upset him. _Great! How am I going to explain this to Payton! She is going to be torn up when I tell her! I have to break it to her gently!_ thought Bilbo. Later that same day, Bilbo broke the news to Payton, as he read the letter to her. And as Bilbo had feared, it had gotten Payton very upset. "Maybe you could go back to your people, Pay! I'm sure they will be more than happy to see you again!" said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, I cannot go back! It's not the same-without my parents." said Payton. Bilbo sighed.

"Payton, both my parents are gone! And they left me Bag End! Do you see me running off into the blue somewhere?" said the Hobbit.

"No!"

"Running off doesn't solve anything, Pay. You have to move on! I understand that it's difficult for not having your parents around. I've done it, and managed! You can do this, Pay! I have faith in you!" said Bilbo. "But I really like it here, Bilbo! I enjoy being here with you! Is there any other away around this? Could I just stay here longer without anyone knowing?" asked Payton. Bilbo sat in deep thought. And finally he spoke up. "Yes, there is a way! No is going to know you're here! If anyone stops by for a visit! You hide in one of my rooms!" said Bilbo.

"Good idea." said Payton.

 **Spring, 2941**

 **The Shire**

It was early spring, and Payton had been helping Bilbo with his gardening.

After that, Payton went back inside to fix up some lunch and tea for her and Bilbo. "I'm going out for a smoke and check the mail, Pay! I will be back in shortly!" Bilbo called out to Payton. "Alright! Lunch will be ready when you come back in!" Payton called back. And so Bilbo stepped outside, while Payton had finished cooking up lunch. An hour later, Bilbo entered the dining room, as he sat down across from her. "What's wrong, Bilbo? Is the Sackville Baggins at it again?" asked Payton.

"No, I just finished having the most strangest conversation with Gandalf." grumbled Bilbo. "Gandalf? As in the Grey wizard? He hasn't been seen since the Midsummer's Eve Feast!" exclaimed Payton. "Yes, and he was talking to me about adventures and stuff, and I told him I didn't want any adventures, so I sent him away." said Bilbo. "Now why would he ask you to go on an adventure for?" asked Payton. "Because he smokes way too much of Old Toby!" Bilbo replied. Payton laughed at Bilbo's response.

Later that evening, Bilbo started on supper, as Payton had been busy setting up the table, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "It must be Gandalf! He said he was going to drop by later! Will you take over from there, Pay?" asked Bilbo. "Sure, Bilbo!" said Payton.

Payton went into the kitchen to finish up the cooking, while Bilbo went to answer the front door. When he opened it, he noticed it wasn't Gandalf at all-instead a bald dwarf with a brown beard and a green cloak. "Dwalin, at your service!" said the dwarf gruffly with a bow. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours?" stammered the Hobbit, as the Dwarf strolled into the Hobbit hole. "Excuse me? Do I know you?" asked Bilbo. "Nope!" said Dwalin, as he hung up his cloak. "Well? Where is it?" asked Dwalin. "Where's what?" said Bilbo. "Supper! Of course!" shot back Dwalin, sharply. "Oh, follow me!" said Bilbo, as he lead the dwarf into the dining room.

Once Dwalin entered the dining room and took his seat, Bilbo entered the kitchen. "Payton, this night is getting even stranger and stranger!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Why? What's going on?" asked Payton. "There is a dwarf in my dining room!" shouted Bilbo. "A Dwarf?! What is a dwarf doing here?" exclaimed Payton, her eyes widened in surprise. "I have a feeling Gandalf is behind this." grumbled Bilbo. "Did you catch the name of this said dwarf, Bilbo?" asked Payton. "Dwalin." Bilbo replied. Payton's eyes widened in surprise. She knew the name well. And she had not seen Dwalin since the day before she left Ered Luin.

"I'm fine, Bilbo-it's just that name-it rings a bell to me." said Payton. "Here, you can take this out to Dwalin!" said Bilbo, handing over the plate of food to Payton. "Of course!" said Payton, taking the plate. _Dwalin is going to be in for a real surprise when he sees me here,_ thought Payton as she entered the Dining room. "Master Dwalin! Long time no see!" spoke up Payton, as she placed the plate of food in front of the bald dwarf. "MISS PAYTON! What in Durin's name, child? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Dwalin.

"I wish the same for you, Dwalin! Why are you here?" shot back Payton. "We're going to reclaim Erebor!" said Dwalin, proudly. "Dwalin-you really don't mean-that is going to be very dangerous!" gasped Payton. "This was all Thorin's idea. The rest should be coming along momentarily! Now you tell me why you're living with a hobbit?" asked Dwalin. "He adopted me, and he took me in! I've been living with him since." Payton replied. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

Dwalin looked up at Bilbo. "That will be the door!" said Dwalin. And so Bilbo went to answer the door.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Unexpected Reunion**

As the evening progressed, more Dwarves arrived. Fili and Kili took notice of Payton sitting in the living room with Dwalin, Balin and the others. "I cannot believe it! Is that really you, Pay? I thought we never seen you again! What are you going here with the Hobbit?" asked Kili. "It's really a long story, Kili." Payton replied. "Payton, you could have stayed in Ered Luin with us. We would have taken real good care of you!" said Fili. "Especially Uncle! For the past several years, all he had been lamenting about is you, Payton!" said Kili, grinning.

"What did your Uncle say about me?" asked Payton firmly. "Well, I remember over hearing Uncle saying he wanted to offer your hand in courtship right after the burial of the dwarves, but he couldn't muster up the courage to speak to you. And when you decided to leave Ered Luin, it broken his heart." said Fili. "Lads, if you're trying to make me feel bad, which you are doing anyway, it's not working." said Payton sadly. Payton admitted to herself that they are making her feel bad, but she didn't want to hurt their feelings, and remain quiet. Suddenly it was Kili who noticed Payton's expression.

"Look, we're not trying to make you feel bad, Payton-but Uncle is hurting, and maybe you two need to straighten things out later tonight." said Fili. "I know. But I'm really confused right now." said Payton, and she walked away from the young dwarves. Payton quickly went to help Bilbo, as she noticed that the hobbit is feeling overwhelmed and flustered again. "You just go sit and relax, Bilbo! I got everything from here!" said Payton. "Are you sure?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Payton. "Payton, you know these dwarves?" asked Bilbo. "Yes, I know a few of them well." Payton replied. "Well why didn't you tell me?! I bet you knew the whole time they were coming, and you kept quiet about it!" cried out Bilbo. "Bilbo, I swear to you, I didn't know they were coming at all!" shot back Payton sharply. "Tell me another one, Payton! I thought I raised you better than this, for lying to me!" fumed Bilbo, and he walked away from Payton. "Bilbo wait!" pleaded Payton, but Bilbo already had walked away from her.

 _Well, great-now he's going to be angry at me for the rest of the evening! Thanks a lot, Gandalf!_ thought Payton. Suddenly, she could hear Bilbo yelling at the dwarves about tossing around his Grandmother's dishes and silverware. "Did you hear that lads? He say he'll blunt the knives!" chirped Bofur.

And suddenly, Kili began singing a lively song, shortly joined in by the rest of the Dwarves:

 **Kili:**

 _ **Blunt the knives, bend the forks!**_

 **FILI:**

 _ **Smash the bottles and burn the corks!**_

 **ALL DWARVES:**

 _ **That's What Bilbo Baggins hates!**_

 _ **Cut the cloth and tread on the fat**_

 _ **Pour the milk on the pantry floor!**_

 _ **Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!**_

 _ **Splash the wine on every door!**_

 _ **Dump the crocks in a boiling bowel;**_

 _ **Pound them up with a thumping pole;**_

 _ **And when you're finished, they are whole**_

 _ **Send them down the hall to roll!**_

 _ **That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**_

Payton stood and watched and she shook her head at them. Soon as the song ended, there was a loud knock on Bilbo's front door. "He's here!" said Gandalf. Payton knew whom Gandalf had meant, and she could feel her heart beating rapidly, and she also felt very nervous of seeing Thorin again, after several years. And she worried how he would react of seeing her there. And so Payton followed the Dwarves into the foyer, as she stood in between Fili and Kili, as she watched Bilbo open the door.

And there stood Thorin, as the Dwarf smirked at Gandalf. "Gandalf!" said Thorin, and he entered the Hobbit's home, and he hung up his coat and cloak. "I thought you said this place was easy to find? I lost my way-twice!" said Thorin. Payton tried not to laugh at hearing this. _How can anyone get lost in the Shire? I thought my own way here without a problem!_ thought Payton. "Well I left a mark on the door, didn't you see it?" said Gandalf. "What mark? I had the door painted weeks ago!" snapped Bilbo.

"Mister Baggins! Allow me to introduce you to the Company's leader, Thorin Oakenshield!" broke in Gandalf, now quickly changing the subject. "So! This is a hobbit! Tell me, do you have any skills in fighting? Weapon of choice, axe or sword?" asked Thorin.

"Well, I have some skills in conkers, but I'm afraid that's irrelevant!" Bilbo replied. "Thought as much! You look more like a grocer than a burglar!" smirked Thorin, and the sounds of soft laughter coming from the Dwarves in the background. However, this didn't bode well with Payton. She didn't appreciate the crude remark Thorin had made about her adopted father, and she wasn't going to have it. "The nerve of you! This hobbit is kind enough to bring you into his home to give you food and shelter, and you have to be downright rude to him! The nerve of you!" snapped Payton, as she stepped forward.

Thorin now turned his attention to Payton. "Payton Bluestone! What in Durin's name are you doing here?" asked Thorin, stiffly. "I live here, Thorin." replied Payton. "Oh, so you decided to leave your own people to go live with a Halfling? How considerate of you!" snarled Thorin, and he walked away from Payton. "Hey! That's not how you should treat a old friend! It was my choice for leaving, damn it!" Payton shouted at the Dwarf. Gandalf placed his hand on Payton's shoulder. "Just leave me alone, Gandalf!" snapped Payton, as she stormed out of the Hobbit home, slamming the door behind her.

"Payton?! What's gotten into her?!" exclaimed Bilbo.

"I will explain later, Mister Baggins! In the meantime, lets go and join the others so we can begin the meeting." said Gandalf. And so the wizard and hobbit entered the dining room to join the rest of the Company, as they begin their meeting. Meanwhile, Payton sat outside on Bilbo's front porch and wept, as she thought back the days where she remembered how close her and Thorin had used to be. In fact, they even courted up until the deaths of her family members, and she had changed after that.

Payton even noticed Thorin himself had changed, and noticed how cold and hostile he was with her that night. Back inside the Hobbit home, the meeting came to an end, with Bilbo passing out after Bofur giving him a scare about dragons. Gandalf picked up the Hobbit and was about to carry Bilbo to his study, when Balin stopped Gandalf. "Gandalf, what about Payton? Will she be joining us?" asked the older dwarf. "Yes, she is joining us well. Besides, she is a dwarf, and your kin! She deserves to go!" said Gandalf. "No! The woman is most certainly not going with us!" spoke up Thorin.

"And why not, Thorin? She's of our kin! I'm sure she would love to see Erebor again!" said Balin. "I don't care! I say she's not going and that's final!" barked Thorin.

After Gandalf took Bilbo to his study, Balin approached Thorin. "Thorin, this doesn't have to do with anything of her leaving Ered Luin does it?" asked the older Dwarf. Thorin remained silent. "Why are you holding that against her? She is grieving, Thorin! You of all people should understand that!" said Balin. "But I love her, I didn't want her to go, Balin!" said Thorin, the tone of his voice softening. "Does she know that? Does she know how you feel for her?" Balin continued to ask.

"No."

"Well, maybe then you should tell her-you can't keep her in the dark, Thorin-she's not a mind reader, neither are you!" said Balin. "I suppose you're right!" sighed Thorin. After the two dwarves spoken for a little while long, Thorin had resolved to go find Payton and talk to her. It didn't take Thorin long to find Payton sitting outside Bilbo's front porch, looking up at the stars. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" spoke up Thorin. "What are you doing out here?" grumbled Payton. "Payton, I must apologize for how I spoken to you earlier-it's just, you have no idea how upset I felt when you left! I didn't want you to go!" said Thorin.

"Well, I chosen to leave, Thorin-and you should understand why!" said Payton. "Payton, I understand you are still mourning of the loss of your parents! And I understand it's painful for you! You're not the only one who is suffering from the grief! I'm still struggling each day, after watching my grandfather getting his head cut off by Azog's hand! I still have those nightmares, Payton." said Thorin gently, and quietly. "But why didn't you want me to leave, Thorin? Is there a reason why you wanted to get me to stay?" asked Payton.

"Yes, there is Payton-Payton, I should have told you this before-long before you had left Ered Luin-I had feelings for you for the longest time, and I never got a chance to tell you! And tonight, when I saw you again, I didn't know how to act-what I'm trying to say is Payton, I love you!" said Thorin gently. Payton's eyes widened in surprise hearing this words. _So Fili and Kili weren't kidding with me, when they told me all those things! Now I feel like such a bloody fool! I'm a bloody damned fool!_ thought Payton.

"Thorin-oh Mahal, so help me-I'm so sorry-I wished I would have known how you felt for me sooner!" said Payton quietly. "I could've told you sooner, but you left!" said Thorin. "Damn it, Thorin! Must you remind me?! I'm already feeling bad enough already!" shot back Payton.

Thorin gently took Payton's hands. "Payton, you don't have to feel bad now-it's alright! I forgive you-and there is a couple things I wish to ask you, while I'm still out here." said Thorin. "And that is?" said Payton. "Will you go with us to reclaim Erebor?" Thorin began. "Yes, I would love to go help you reclaim our home, Thorin!" said Payton with excitement. "And my second question! Will you accept my offer of courtship?" Thorin asked Payton.

The second question took Payton by surprise. Now Payton didn't know how to react or to answer to this. "Thorin!" said Payton. "I'm waiting for your answer, Pay!" said Thorin quietly. "Yes, I accept your hand in courtship, and yes, I will join you on your journey!" said Payton, smiling at Thorin. Thorin smiled, as he pulled Payton into his arms. Payton soon found herself kissing Thorin, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

After they sat there for a while, the two of them stood up. "Come, let's go inside. I don't want either of us to catch a chill! And besides, it's getting late!" said Thorin. Payton nodded, as the two of them walked back inside Bilbo's home.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **The Adventure Begins**

When Thorin and Payton entered Bilbo's home, they made way towards the sitting room where the rest of the Company had gathered. Once they entered, Payton could see the dwarves had taken out their musical instruments and started to tune to them. Payton noticed Bilbo already had went to bed, and she sighed. _After the long day he had, he needs his rest!_ thought Payton. Payton sat down near the hearth in between Thorin and Balin. Thorin turned and looks at Payton with a smile on his lips as he picked up an item wrapped in green cloth.

To Payton's surprise, when Thorin removed the silk cloth, there sat a beautiful golden harp before him. Payton smiled back at Thorin. _It's been a very long time since I heard him play, in fact, since I heard all of them play,_ thought Payton, as she watched Thorin placing his large hands gently on the silver harp strings, as he struck the harp. Soon, the music had started, as Payton sighed, as she felt more relaxed now, as the music began. Suddenly, Thorin presently begin to sing, shortly joined in by the rest of the Dwarves:

 _ **Far over the misty mountains cold**_

 _ **To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

 _ **We must away, ere break of day**_

 _ **To find our long forgotten gold**_

 _ **The pines were roaring on the height**_

 _ **The Winds were moaning in the night**_

 _ **The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

 _ **The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

And the song went on like that for hours, as Payton found herself slowly about to doze off. When suddenly sleep took full control of her, as she dozed off where she is sitting. When the song ended, the rest of the Dwarves went to bed. Thorin placed his harp back in it's silk wrapping, as he noticed Payton sound asleep in her chair. Thorin walked towards Payton, as he picked her up and carried her to one of the guest rooms in Bilbo's home, and gently placed her on the bed. "Good night, my jewel of jewels!" Thorin whispered to Payton as he kissed her on the cheek, and left the room.

The next morning, Payton woke up with the sun shining in her window.

And at the same time, she heard a knock on the door. It was Bilbo calling out for her. "Payton, wake up! Its time to wake up!" The Hobbit called out to Payton. "What?! I'm awake!" Payton called back. Bilbo opened the door, and entered the room. "What time is it?" asked Payton. "Almost eleven o clock!" Bilbo replied. "Oh for Pete's sake!" cried out Payton, as she quickly hopped out of bed, and she darted out of the guest room. "Payton? What's the matter?" cried out Bilbo.

Payton ran out into the dining area, and she noticed the Dwarves and Gandalf are gone. "OH no! They left without us!" cried out Payton. And then she darted back in her room, and grabbed her belongings. "Payton! You're not going! This quest is dangerous!" Bilbo called out behind her.

"I already told Thorin I'm going Bilbo! And aren't you going to?" asked Payton as she turned her attention. "I-well-yes?" stammered Bilbo. "Well don't just stand there! Grab your things! We got to go!" said Payton, sharply. Bilbo darted away, as Payton packed her belongings.

After they packed their belongings, Bilbo and Payton left the Hobbit Hole, and the two of them ran as fast as they could to find the Company. Shortly, they finally caught up with the Company, as all eyes turned towards their direction, as Bilbo handed over the contract to Balin.

"Well it appears everything is in place! Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin, smiling at the Hobbit. "Give him a pony!" said Thorin flatly. "Wait! Wait-I can walk! As far as Frog Mort.." Bilbo began to protest when Fili and Kili picked up the Hobbit and placing him on an extra pony. "Thorin? What about Payton? She doesn't have a pony!" Balin called out to the Dwarf Leader. "Payton, you're riding with me!" Thorin called out to Payton.

"I don't think that will be necessary! She should ride with me!" Bilbo called out. "No, Bilbo-I'm riding with Thorin. He already called the shots." said Payton, as she continued marching towards Thorin. Bilbo growled and cursed softly to himself. _So help me, if he lays a hand on her, he's going to deal with me personally!_ thought Bilbo. Payton mounted the pony, and sat in front of Thorin. "You sure gave us a fight of waking you up, Payton. Balin and I tried waking you, but you wouldn't budge!" said Thorin. "So you left without me! I see how you are." shot back Payton playfully.

"Maybe the next time you shouldn't sleep so much!" said Thorin. "Ha, ha, very funny!" grumbled Payton, as they begin their journey. The Company traveled for hours, and by night fall, the group stopped to set up camp. "Payton, may I have a word with you?" called out Bilbo.

"Sure Bilbo!" said Payton, as she walked towards the Hobbit, as they walked away from the Company. "Payton, I understand you're a grown woman and all, but you are still considered my daughter-I understand that you've been very close with Thorin lately." said Bilbo. "Bilbo-if you must know Thorin and I known each other for years-and he asked me to court him last night, and I accepted the offer." said Payton. "You should have came to me first, Pay!" said Bilbo.

"Why should I come to you first? What? You expect me to ask for your blessing?" snapped Payton. "YES!" shot back Bilbo, hotly. "Bilbo, have you forgotten that I'm a dwarf too? A grown adult dwarf, who has every right to choose whom she wishes to court?" said Payton, firmly. "But you're still my adopted daughter, Payton! It's only right if you came for me for a blessing-and as far as I'm concerned, you don't have my blessing!" snapped Bilbo. "WHY?" shouted Payton.

"Because I don't like Thorin, and Thorin doesn't like me! That's where it stands, Payton!" shot back Bilbo. "I'm not going to have this! I'm not going to have this at all! You don't care about my happiness! All you care about is yourself!" Payton shouted, and she stormed away from the Hobbit. "What's eating her?" asked Kili.

"I really don't know what's going on, but from what I make of it, our Hobbit and Payton got into a fight." said Fili. Payton slumped down on a log, as she shrieked in frustration. "Payton, are you alright?" asked Balin, approaching Payton. "Does it look like I'm alright, Balin? My father is giving me a hard time!" Payton snapped at Balin. Balin's eyes widened. "I'm sure he has a reason too, Lassie." said Balin. "Balin, you don't know the whole story." said Payton sharply.

"You wouldn't mind telling me?" said Balin. "Alright, I will tell you! Here is the deal!" began Payton, and she told Balin. "Wow-this indeed has complicate things." said Balin with a sigh. "Balin, I'm a dwarf, Thorin's a dwarf-why should I have a blessing from a Hobbit to court Thorin? I'm a grown woman, Balin." said Payton. "You must remember, Bilbo adopted you, he took you in. He raised you as his own daughter-which either way, his blessing is important." said Balin.

"Well blessing or not, I'm going to remain with Thorin." hissed Payton. "What's going on?" asked Thorin, whom is now joining the two. "Laddie, we got a bit of a situation here, and I don't know how you're going to take this." began Balin, the tone of his voice serious. "Well?" said Thorin. And Balin explained the situation. As Payton feared, this had made Thorin very angry.

The last thing Payton needed was friction between Thorin and Bilbo (as if it weren't already). "What goes on between Payton and I doesn't concern him! He has no right to say such things, and I'm going to tell him myself! Also I'm going to tell Gandalf to send him back home where he belongs!" fumed Thorin, angrily. "No, no! Don't stop! Let's not make this an issue, Thorin! Please! We need to let it go!" said Payton. "Payton, it's already an issue! And I'm not going to stand for this!" barked Thorin.

"And I'm not going to stand for people not getting along! Thorin, Bilbo is my adopted father, okay? I understand where he is coming from! Please we need to discuss this like adults!" pleaded Payton. "What are you saying, Payton? You wish to call off our courtship?" snapped Thorin, angrily. The one thing Payton hated the most was being put on the spot, and right now, Thorin had put her on the spot. "Yes!" said Payton, her voice filled with emotion. Suddenly, Thorin angrily ripped out of the beads Thorin had placed in Payton's hair, as Payton yelled out in pain.

"Maybe it was a mistake of bringing the two of you along!" barked Thorin, as he walked away. Payton bolted away, as she ran away from the Company. "PAYTON!" called out Fili. "Payton, get back here! You shouldn't be wandering off by yourself!" called out Bilbo.

"I don't care! I wish to be left alone!" screamed Payton. Bilbo sighed. "What is going on here?" boomed Gandalf. Balin explained the situation to Gandalf, while Thorin remained silent. "This is not how I wanted to start this journey with all of you fighting like this! This matter is going to be worked out now! Bilbo, I wish to speak to you first! In private!" demanded Gandalf. "Yes, Gandalf." said Bilbo, quietly.


End file.
